herofandomcom-20200223-history
Daigo Fukami
Daigo Fukami (深海 大悟 Fukami Daigo) is Kamen Rider Zero Specter (仮面ライダーゼロスペクター Kamen Raidā Zero Supekutā) who appeared in the film Kamen Rider Ghost: The 100 Eyecons and Ghost's Fateful Moment. He is also the father of Makoto and Kanon Fukami. History Ghost Daigo left Makoto and Kanon for reasons unknown back when the two were still children, walking out on them with no response to their protests. This caused Makoto to resent their father while Kanon held on to her belief that he must have had a good reason to leave, ever since his wife died. Unknown to them, Daigo was entrusted as a guide to Argos for his mission by Sennin, Daigo would be resurrected, however, and was granted a Ghost Driver and the Zero Specter Ghost Eyecon to become Kamen Rider Zero Specter. The 100 Eyecons and Ghost's Fateful Moment While Makoto developed a hatred towards his father because of this, Kanon believes there must have been a good reason for why he left them. As it turns out, his long disappearance was the result of him getting killed by a sword wielding Gamma Ultima. However, he managed to resurface as a ghost along with the Gamma's first prince, Argos. He can transform into the original Kamen Rider Specter known as Kamen Rider Zero Specter. Upon Argos' recent downfall of betraying both Daigo and Edith, the former is currently on a mission to stop Argos from awakening an entity known as Kamen Rider Extremer. Once he arrived in the world Argos created, Daigo expected his son to come after him for what happened in their past. He originally had the Darwin Eyecon with him until Dark Ghost interrupted his battle against his son and took it from him. He reconcile with his son, once he explain his reason why he left his children to Daitenkū-ji since his wife died, unable to return to his children for his important duty to save the world from evil, and observes what Argos has been planning, even after his human body is killed by a sword wielding Gamma Ultima. Personality to be added Powers and Abilities to be added Damashii Zero Specter's forms are called Damashii,(魂 Damashī lit. "Souls"), accessed using the Ghost Eyecons. He also bears a headpiece called the (Persona, ペルソナ, Perusona, Latin for "Mask"), which gives off a glow effect with the rest of his body. The Persona changes with Zero Specter's numerous Damashii forms, as well as serving as a prefix title for all of the Damashii forms' helms. Differentiating himself from Kamen Riders Ghost and Specter, Zero Specter normally bears three (Wisp Horns, ウィスプホーン, Wisupu Hōn) on his head in most of his Damashii forms. By pulling and pushing the Ghost Driver's lever a second time after transforming, Zero Specter can activate an (Omega Drive, オメガドライブ|Omega Doraibu}} finishing attack tied to the Ghost Eyecon currently being used. If he pulls and pushes the lever four times, he can instead execute an (Oomedama, オオメダマ, Ōmedama, lit. ("Giant eyeball", 大目玉) special attack. is the default pre-form armor of Kamen Rider Zero Specter. Like most pre-forms in the Kamen Rider Series, it is weaker than all of the other forms and exists solely as a transition stage of the armor to any given Damashii form. - Zero= Zero Damashii is the default form of Kamen Rider Zero Specter. Accessed through the use of the Zero Ghost Eyecon, this form is analogous to Kamen Rider Specter's Specter Damashii. This forms finisher is the : A flying kick that uses spiritual energy which makes the body and mask of Zero Specter's form glow and envelops him in a dark purple flame. This form is exclusive to Kamen Rider Ghost: The 100 Eyecons and Ghost's Fateful Moment }} Equipment Devices *Ghost Driver - Transformation device *Ghost Eyecons - Transformation trinkets. Weapons *''to be added'' Vehicles *''to be added'' Gallery O0800045013700099656.jpg 93ae5cf4.jpg Daf6b52f.jpg 32d340e3.jpg Cb38be96.jpg 15876732 389456424739534 1643446854739820544 n.jpg Death of Daigo Fukami.png|Daigo fades away. 1465448313 3 4 34738310a4ac4facc0a5879da10533b0.jpg Category:Kamen Rider Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Deceased Category:Anti Hero Category:Parents